


My Little Commoner

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: My friend was feeling down so I wrote a thing for her. And that is how this came into play. Hope you enjoy?





	

In my darkest hours, I could always rely on her for comfort. Though, my deepest fear was that she would not find the same comfort in me. These fears especially came into light when I realized that our relationship was not as I saw it. In fact, it was more of acquaintances than anything else. The fear would rise in me, not wanting another man to take her, yet feeling the conflict of my family.

As a prince of the land, I had learned quickly to please others, only to hide my real emotions inside. It was only until I met her that I understood how it felt to be free. I was given the ability to smile, and eventually, to laugh a whole hearted laugh. But she was only a commoner, working hard to bring food to the village. I was not but a prince, conflicted in my emotions.

It had become a habit that on my daily ride, I would go by her shop to buy a loaf of bread. Though I never really had much use for it, the bread itself was delicious, and every servant that I shared it to wondered where I got it. I would reply, "The baker in the village." I seemed to get strange responses to that, such as, "Your Highness, may it simply be out of courtesy that you support a commoner?" or "It is hard to believe that a man such as yourself would use your great wealth on someone as low as a baker."

As I made my way down to her shop, I realized that something was different on the outside. Where the bread would normally be stocked for sale on the counters, it was empty. I frowned, and dismounted from Elizabeth 3rd, who grunted in protest. With a pat on her flank, I swiftly entered the shop to find the owner packing up her things.

Her name was Alma, and she was one of the most beautiful maidens I had ever come across. A natural beauty glided across her, the sunlight catching her brown hair and hazel eyes, but they always seemed to have light to them nonetheless. It didn't matter what she wore or how dirty it was, it seemed to compliment her in every way. A blue skirt and white top stayed with her today, and an automatic smile rose to my face when she turned and grinned.

"Jumin! I didn't think you would come by today."

"Why would I not? I come by here every day."

"True as that may be, I heard that you have a very busy two weeks ahead of you."

I sighed. "Yes, that is true."

"So, you're getting married then? To a princess from another region?"

A tight smile rose to my features. "Yes, I am. Arranged by my father."

"Congratulations. I hope I can make it to the wedding."

I thought I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes when she said that, but she quickly turned to keep packing away her bread. My head turned in curiosity, and as I looked around, there seemed to be her entire stock for the day in boxes, neatly laid out and wrapped in paper. The lids to the boxes were nearby, along with some of the other charms she sold carefully packed away already.

"Why are you putting everything away so early?"

"Oh, sorry I guess I never explained. Since there will be a dance at the palace this evening to welcome the princess, I decided to close shop early, since I've only had about three sales this entire day. I suppose most people are saving their appetites for the food there."

I frowned, and started picking up boxes to stash them away.

"Ah--! You don't have to do that," she told me, looking at me with surprise.

"If I can't help you out with this, then I wouldn't be a very good prince, would I?"

"But don't you have to be back at the palace?"

"I don't really want to go back. I'd rather spend this time with you."

I avoided her eyes as I kept helping her out, but based off of the squeak and the small silence, I was guessing that a fair blush had arisen onto her features. In no time, we had gotten everything packed up, and she locked the doors. My hand was already outstretched to her when she turned around, and after a few seconds of shock, her dusty hand met my gloved one. I proceeded to raise her hand to my lips, then laughed at her squeak.

"Alma.."

"J-Jumin?"

"I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I want no other man to have you."

"What about your fiance?"

"I never actually agreed to it. Nothing will stop me from making you mine. So..." my knee hit the ground. "I ask you to be my wife."

Elizabeth neighed and backed away, because in the next second, I was hugged so quickly I fell to the ground, with a kiss filled with giggles of joy. After we both laughed wholeheartedly, she could barely say yes she was laughing so hard. I had my princess.

**Author's Note:**

> jvsdjblsjdb i feel like this is worse than it may seem help.


End file.
